Llévame al Olvido
by Blue Windy
Summary: No asoma razón. La tensión es demasiada. Cuando siente que está por estallar de frustración, Matt está ahí para él. Y Matt no lo dejará ir. Matt/Mello.


Yaoi de Matt y Mello.

_Lemon_. No es gráfico. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

Llévame al Olvido  
_LitheX_

No importa que tan tarde sea, para Mello nunca es suficientemente tarde. Irrumpe en el departamento sin tacto, sin importar que la puerta se estrelle contra la pared y produzca un ruido ensordecedor. Al otro ocupante del lugar no le molesta, pues así es la manera de Mello de anunciar su llegada, y de alguna manera siente alivio de saber que él ya ha vuelto.

No importa que tan tarde sea, para Matt nunca es demasiado tarde. Espera la llegada de Mello siempre, así este ahogado en cansancio.

Mello no parece notar que no es el único en la habitación. Se quita la gran chamarra que le pesa sobre los hombros y la deja caer, sin fijarse dónde. Se pasa una mano entre el cabello, alborotándolo, pero no le importa. La única persona que puede verlo ahora es la persona en quien más confía, y lucir bien para él no resulta de vital importancia.

Irritado, tira del mechón de cabello que capturó entre sus dedos, y se deja ir contra la pared, golpeándose en el hombro. Se recarga ahí unos momentos, controlando su respiración acelerada.

Está cansado, está harto, está frustrado… y no sabe bien cómo lidiar con todo ello, sumándose a la causa lo que viene aconteciendo últimamente. Ese imposible caso que le tiene los nervios de punta y los ojos abiertos de par en par la mayor parte de las noches.

Aprieta la mandíbula, y los dedos alrededor del mango de su pistola. Se gira hacía la pared, y de nuevo sin importarle el ruido que cause, la golpea con fuerza e ira. Apoya su cabeza sobrecargada contra la lisa superficie de la pared, fría y dura, y golpea de nuevo, empuñando la otra mano y presionándola contra la estructura, porque necesita descargar su frustración de alguna manera.

Gruñe levemente y maldice en sus pensamientos. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, y tras parpados cerrados ve líneas grises y puntos blancos. Empieza a doler, pero hay algo dentro de su pecho que duele aún más, así que lo ignora y continúa, propinando un golpe más con el mango de la pistola en la pared.

Después, casi tomándolo por sorpresa, siente manos sobre las suyas, presionándolas firmemente contra la pared, inmovilizándolo, y un calor reconfortante envolviéndole la espalda. Una respiración pausada en su oreja, y suspira… suspira y baja la cabeza.

Matt guía sus manos por sobre la pared hacia arriba, y empuja a Mello contra la misma, presionándose al mismo tiempo contra él. Detiene sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, y Mello apenas y tiembla cuando siente la frialdad de la pared contra su estómago expuesto. Ladea la cabeza, apoyando su mejilla desfigurada contra ella, y mira a Matt de reojo, con sus googles en la cabeza y un rostro sereno. Cierra los ojos al contacto de la boca de Matt contra su pómulo, y los mantiene así mientras esos labios descienden hasta su mandíbula, y acarician y mordisquean su cuello, soplan y besan su oreja, y lo que tenga de piel libre hasta que el chaleco de cuero estorba. Sólo entonces se detiene, y repara en que la respiración de Mello es desigual y que mantiene los ojos cerrados, aunque con los parpados más relajados.

Entierra la nariz entre el cabello de Mello, aspira su aroma y se embriaga de él. Ondula su cuerpo contra el menudo cuerpo tenso del muchacho que aprisiona contra la pared, y él sólo responde con un leve suspiro y escondiendo el rostro entre las sombras.

Matt entrelaza sus dedos con los de Mello, y lo hace liberar la tensión de sus manos. Retira, cuidadoso, el arma que la mano derecha del rubio aferra ya sin tanta fuerza, y apenas dando un leve vistazo atrás la hace desaparecer tras el respaldo del sillón en medio de la habitación. Estrecha su mano con suavidad, pero autoridad, y Mello sabe que Matt no lo dejará ir.

Los pantalones parecen ajustarse más, el calor en toda la sala parece aumentar, y sus respiraciones se hacen más audibles, así como los suspiros que ambos dejan escapar, y algún leve gemido.

-Matt- llama Mello con una voz ronca, ahogada, urgente –Llévame…

_Llévame al olvido_…

Su captor asiente. Libera una de sus manos, pero antes de que Mello pueda hacer algún movimiento, ese mismo brazo ya está alrededor de su vientre, y atrae su cuerpo hacía el que está detrás de sí. A través de tela y piel, Mello puede sentirlo, y sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí. Muerde sus labios, presionando su frente contra la pared ahora tibia.

En un movimiento rápido, Matt deja de atraer las caderas de Mello a las suyas, y acaricia su cuerpo cubierto en una línea recta hasta el cierre del chaleco. Lo desliza para abrirlo, no por completo, sólo lo suficiente para introducir la mano dentro y permitirse tocar el pecho de Mello, que sube y baja aceleradamente al compas de su respiración y sus suspiros deliciosos.

Lo hace con guantes, jamás se los quita, porque el cuerpo de Mello no está hecho para sus dedos, así como sus labios tiernos no están hechos para su boca.

Matt jamás ha besado a Mello en los labios, pero no le importa, lo que no significa que no haya tratado. Mello jamás lo permitió, y eso también está bien. Después de un tiempo, Matt simplemente dejo de intentarlo. Comenzó a apreciar de verdad lo que podía tener, lo que podía probar, oler, sentir… _disfrutar_…

Los dedos delgados del rubio se aferran a los de su captor, gozando de las sensaciones que viajan desde su pecho a la boca del estomago, para anidar después más abajo, en una creciente excitación que le nubla ya el pensamiento.

Arquea la espalda, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y la hace descansar sobre el hombro de Matt. Matt ve sus labios brillantes y entreabiertos, y tiene que morder los propios para contenerse.

Su mano enguantada desciende, desciende y desciende hasta el borde de los pantalones de Mello, y con una habilidad asombrosa de sus dedos agiles deshace el fajo y desanuda los listones que mantienen la prenda en su sitio. Forcejea un poco para bajarla hasta los muslos blancos de Mello… y lo toca, lo sostiene, y es magnífico…

La cabellera rubia es una lluvia de oro, y vuelve a apoyarse contra la pared. Retrocede un paso, y baja ambos brazos a nivel de su pecho para mantener el balance. Matt esconde los ojos en la curvatura del palpitante cuello de Mello, robando el sabor de su piel en pequeños lengüetazos tímidos. Sintiendo la vibración de sus gemidos, ahora más frecuentes, así como algún gruñido.

Las caderas de Mello parecer ir por su cuenta, y Matt tiene que soltarlo para sostenerlo, tanta fricción se hace insoportable para él. Duele estar encerrado, y pone fin a su sufrimiento desabrochando el cinturón, desabotonando el pantalón, y se las ingenia así…

Se sostiene del vientre de Mello, le estrecha con más fuerza la mano entrelazada y muerde su propia lengua para mantenerse en silencio. Es cuidadoso, mantiene la compostura, está al tanto de la manera en que el cuerpo de Mello reacciona; su respiración, como se tensan sus músculos, como deja escapar un quejido, aprieta los ojos y los dedos y baja más el rostro.

Matt empuja, y todos los pensamientos coherentes mueren en un momento. Los reemplazan fragmentos de imaginación y fantasías, alimentados con las sensaciones de la realidad y el fuego de su pasión.

Mello se impregna de Matt.

Matt se impregna de Mello.

Ambos diluyen sus vidas al momento y no sienten más que una corriente tirando desde sus vientres hasta el corazón.

Se escuchan, pero no parecen ser ellos. Se perciben en el cuarto, desde diferentes ángulos, saben quiénes son, pero no se sienten ellos, y sin embargo, lo que sienten en esos momentos, corriendo en espirales por su cuerpo, les hace concientizarse de la realidad.

Matt hace un esfuerzo increíble por no decir lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, y tiene buenos motivos. Todo acabaría mal para ellos si dijera lo que siente. Esto es un trato entre ellos. Se rompen las reglas, se acaba el juego. Por tanto, no importa cuánto duela no poder expresarse, Matt lo enfrenta.

Vuelve a cerrar su mano en Mello, y lleva el mismo ritmo que sus caderas, uno pausado que va aumentando en velocidad como lo hacen los gemidos ahogados de Mello. Él maldice, blasfema, mitad en su mente, mitad en voz alta, no sabe si mantiene los ojos abiertos o cerrados, aunque una opción se le dificulta más que la otra, no lo razona, sólo lo hace. Rasguña la pared con dedos enguantados, sin dejar marcas, y sólo cuando duelen las uñas decide poner los dedos a mejor uso.

Envuelve su mano libre alrededor de la de Matt, e impone su propio ritmo, uno que le plazca, uno que goce, uno que lo satisfaga. Ondula las caderas de la manera en que sus sentidos lo indiquen. Ninguno está pensando. Sólo se deleitan.

Matt escucha su nombre, entrecortado, nada más que un suspiro, pero eso lo empuja al borde del abismo, y estando ahí, con sólo un atisbo de la sonrisa complacida de Mello, se deja caer, se desvanece en blanco placer y tibia oscuridad. Por un segundo se pierde en los confines de un mundo donde Mello está en todas partes, donde todo es Mello. Lo percibe en cada sentido, y más que nunca se da cuenta de lo que siente, lo embriaga la culpa, y lo hace sentirse vivo al mismo tiempo.

De golpe, ha vuelto, y sólo se escucha resollando, descompasado de su compañero.

La mano de Mello sigue alrededor de la suya, sólo sosteniéndolo con delicadeza. Pero Matt no puede soportarlo y lo libera, así como su otra mano, para después simplemente apoyar ambas sobre la cintura de Mello.

Espera un poco, recargada su cabeza contra el hombro aún cubierto de cuero, y cuando sus rodillas dejan de temblar y sabe que no perderá el balance se aleja, despacio, para no lastimar a Mello.

Se arregla los pantalones, los abrocha y endereza, se da la vuelta y vuelve a su lugar en el sillón.

Mello sonríe, pero la satisfacción en su sonrisa se desvanece y es reemplazada por dolor, por lástima. Entrecierra los ojos, y no soporta la ironía. Con manos temblorosas acomoda sus pantalones lo mejor que puede en su sitio, y no se molesta siquiera en abrocharlos. Frustrado por el temblor de sus manos, las presiona contra la pared, y siente que sus piernas no pueden sostener más su cuerpo, flaquean, y Mello se desliza hasta el suelo, embarrando su sudor de la frente en la pared.

Se encoge de hombros, trata de aferrarse a algo, pero no hay nada, empuña las manos, y al soltar un quejido sabe que ha sido suficiente. Se despega de la pared y se enjuga los ojos con el antebrazo, respira profundamente un par de veces y lucha por ponerse de pie. Da un par de pasos vacilantes, titubeantes, y después se apura en llegar a su habitación. Acaba por bajar el cierre del chaleco, y lo deja caer. Se desvanece sobre su cama y menos de un minuto está dormido, con una expresión pacifica en sus facciones.

Matt, desde el sofá, se quita los guantes y observa sus manos sudorosas. Su sonrisa se quiebra, esconde los ojos en sus palmas, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Siente una punzada constante en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, y las palmas mojadas por algo más que transpiración.

Llora en silencio, apenas suspiros escapando de sus labios, y sólo cuando duele la cabeza y respirar se torna muy difícil, se quita las botas, se acuesta de lado en el sofá, y cierra los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente tendrá surcos blancos decorando sus mejillas, y sabe que Mello los verá y pretenderá que no pasa nada.

Sabe que Mello está consciente de lo que Matt siente y sufre, pero está bien que no haga nada al respecto… porque es quizá la causa de que Mello sabe, la razón por la cual le pide a Matt que lo lleve al olvido y a nadie más…

Y Matt lo agradece con todos los fragmentos de su corazón…

* * *

Tenía este one-shot desde hace tiempo, pero hoy lo encontré y por motivos de mi primer día de escuela... que no estuvo tan mal... ¡decidí publicarlo! xD  
Espero que no se hayan traumado... y que jóvenes inocentes mentes no hayan sido manchadas por mi culpa ú.u (que digo, no va tan explícito, pero igual xD)

Suerte a todos, y dejenme comentarios!! Si les apetece, claro ;D!!

_-LitheX_


End file.
